


I Choose You

by astoryandasong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky keeps trying to set Steve up with other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

So modern!au Bucky has known Steve since forever and ever anyway, but he doesn't think that he's any good for Steve, not really.   
But Steve just won't see that so he just counts himself lucky that Steve is only stupid when it comes to him. When Steve shoots up that last year, grows into his face the way Bucky always knew he would - all the girls and boys start falling over themselves for him.   He's polite to them, he's Steve, of course he is -  but he ignores them.

It confuses Bucky, because hell,  Steve could have anyone and anyone would be lucky to have Steve. 

He's been jacking off thinking of Steve since he first started touching himself. Guilty at first and then just filthy.  He's a virgin himself but he has the internet and he's spend more time than is probably healthy picturing himself tounging Steve open while he moans and blushes prettily.  It makes their sleepovers somewhat awkward in places for Bucky. Especially in summer, when Steve lives in t shirts that are now too tight and his shorts show off the golden hair on his legs and arms.  
First he tries to set Steve up with Kathy, who has freckles and glasses. She sits behind them in maths and is among Steve's legion of admirers.  He starts by talking to Steve about her good points - sexy librarian is always a good look and she's smart.

But he must be doing something wrong because Steve is actually rude.  When she says hello to him in the hall he pretends like he doesn't even hear her.  She's obviously slightly confused and perhaps a little hurt , which Steve can obviously see because he immediately looks guilty.  
He recovers as Bucky watches, lounging against Steve's locker.  
Bucky tries again with a girl and then with Mike Nicholls a cute and slightly nerdy chess player.  Maybe Steve actually likes boys and the stuff of fantasies is actually true.   
None of it works.   
After Mike Nicholls, Steve loses his temper. They're lounging around in Steve's room and Bucky was trying to get Steve onto the subject of a member of the football team. When Steve slams his book shut.  Bucky sometimes likes provoking reactions in Steve, the flex of his arms, the flush in his face.  
But Steve looks genuinely hurt.  
" I know you don't like me that way Bucky. But could you at least stop talking about all these people you have crushes on."  
"I don't have a crush on them, I'm trying to get you to finally ask someone out on a date."  
"Why would you even be trying to do that?"  
HIs facial expression is bewildered.  
"Well I know before you were all shy because you were small, but I figured now that you felt a bit more confident you might want to start...going out I guess."  
"You never go out either." It's too shrewd. He forgot Steve can read him like a book.  
He just shrugs and looks down at his hands.  He can feel the bed dip as Steve sits beside him.  
"What if there was already someone I liked?"  Out of the corner of his eye Bucky can see Steve's hands. Fidgeting in his lap.  
"Then you should go ask them out."  
Even as he says it it's unbearable, the thought of Steve with someone else.  He's not the best of people, he thinks, he'd be so jealous of anyone else who touched Steve. But he would bear it if Steve was happy. He can feel tears burning in his eyes and can't look up.  
"Bucky I..." Steve sounds shy. The hand that was twisting in his jeans comes over to rest on his.  
He's read in books about people's heart stopping, or skipping a beat and scoffed in that way he does, but that's what happens.  
When he looks at Steve his face his hopeful and kind, smiling slightly with the sun behind his head. Bucky loves him and has always loved him. He always will.  
"You could have anyone," he manages.  
"I only want you." Steve says, and squeezes his hand. Bucky realises he's crying, but doesn't feel ashamed.  
“Then you're much dumber than you look.”  
“All those other people, you never liked them?”  
“No.” He shakes his head. Runs a hand over his eyes.  
“I thought you were trying to let me know you weren't interested.” Steve says, ruefully.  
“Steve if I was any more interested they'd probably arrest me.”  
Steve is staring at his mouth.  
“Good.” His impossibly broad shoulders straighten and then he's kissing Bucky, one strong hand cupping his jaw and the other moving to Bucky's thigh.  
Steve's mouth is everything and when he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss he makes a sound that makes Bucky's hair stand on end and his cock twitch in his jeans.  
It's only the sound of the front door slamming shut that makes them jump apart.

**Author's Note:**

> There may possibly be more. Oh who am I kidding, there will be.


End file.
